dead in the mind Alive in the heart
by angel-then-demon-now
Summary: when Ron is caught in a muggle shoot out on the streets of London Hermione's life is being torn apart. She slowly becomes numb to the world and soon thinks that she is below everyone. When Draco witnesses' this for himself after hearing gossip he's intruiged and gets sucked into her life. This summary sucked but I guarantee the store is better.


A/N Okay, this is my first real Fan Fiction so just give it a go. Spelling isn't my best thing so ya know. Give me the benefit of the doubt? I will try my best to get as perfect English as I can. Something messed u and this is apparently called first fanfic. Help

Light hits my eyes, momentarily blinding me as I open the curtains hiding the morning sun. I hear a low groan and smile, it's moment like this that I cherish. The birds singing a tune that sounds soft and perfect for the time of day, my fiancé peacefully sleeping, taking all the time he can to get out of bed. It just seems so right.

I'm thrown away from my mind as i feel warm hand slither around my waist and slow breaths on my neck. I tilt my head to the side allowing him room to place his head, he places warm kisses on my neck. _I could stay in this moment forever_ i think, getting lost in my mind again.

"Mornin' beautiful" his voice is still groggy and strained from sleep. I smile a smile the chesher cat (chesher? is that right? Sorry if it's not!) would be proud of and turn to face Ron. his ginger hair is like a candle flame in the light.

"Good morning Ron" I place a soft kiss on his nose and slowly walk away into the bathroom. _I love him more than anything in the world, I never thought I'd feel this way, but i do and I wouldn't trade it for anything._ I wash my face as I ready for the day ahead, Harry Ginny and I were going for dinner to celebrate Ginny's becoming pregnant. Ron wanted to come but Kingsley wanted to talk to him about a 'top secret' mission or something of the such.

"Well doesn't my girl look absolutely stunning!" He smiled cheekily at me knowing that the instant he said that I'd blush. I was wearing a long red dress with a sweet heart neckline and silver flowers embodied over the top half of the dress.

"is it too much? Oh gosh, what if I look like a total mess or-or" I start to run to the bathroom to change when I feel Ron's arms around me. It's as if all my worries have gone away while I'm encased in his arms. He soothes me by stroking my tamed hair, I can feel my hair slowly turning to the bushy mess it usually is. I eventually calm down and break away from his hold. He smiles at and looks down at his watch I had bought him for Christmas. I can tell from his facial expression that if he doesn't leave soon he'll be late for work.

" I love you Ronald Weasley" it comes out as a mere whisper and I'm surprised he even heard me, I nuzzled into his chest one last time before he leaves.

"I love you 'Mione, and I can't wait for the day you're officially mine, my girl" he turns an walks away. I stare longingly at the spot where he just stood. I want him back, I know he's only going to work but something about today just makes me want him to myself.

I walk into a posh muggle restaurant and instantly spot Ginny, her being the only red-head in the room. We great each other in the usual way, hugs all around. My throat seems dry and I realize I hadn't had anything to eat or drink this morning. "you look lovely Gin" I just about manage to croak it out but they don't seem to notice.

"Hermione, I LOVE that dress, where did you get it?" Ginny must have been far along when they found out because if you look close enough you can just about see a bump. She's so slim I would be surprised if she even gets as big as most pregnant women do. I look at the menu and I swear to Merlin that my eyes shot out of my head at the prices. Harry must have noticed because I heard him laugh breathily.

"It was my mothers, Ron helped me find it in her house" I smile sadly at the thought. I never was able to reverse the spell, no matter how hard I tried. She never recognized me.

"Have you guys got a date yet?" I wasn't expecting the question and blushed a red Godric Gryffindore would be proud of. I don't answer straight away because truth is, we haven't talked about it much.

"Urm no, not yet, you guys?" Ginny shot a reply so fast that it took a couple of seconds for me to actually realize that she had talked.

"Yes, the 31 of July!" The younger girl squealed and Harry just laughed, unable to hide his excitement that was clearly growing on his face. I joined in on the laughing and allowed Ginny to talk about her plans for the wedding. This continued throughout the rest of lunch, not that I minded, it gave me a chance to talk about what kind of wedding I'd like to have.

"Nothing to expensive, in an orchid or something beautiful and outdoors." Ginny replied with a compliment to my love of the wildlife and then continued on about her hopes. She had a lot of them. I wondered whether she knows they can't possibly afford all of this. But of course she must.

The day went quickly, talking only of weddings. By the time I got home the sun was retiring for the night. It was not yet dark but it would be in about an hour. Ron should be returning in about half an hour. I thought of going for a bath but thought I'd make Ron food for when he came home. He was always hungry so I needn't worry it will go to waste. I decided on ginger and honey chicken wings, One of his favourite dishes. Although he loves anything with chicken in it. It takes about 45 minutes to make so I'm glad Ron's a bit late home, I set it on the table ready for when he arrives. after 15 minutes I start to get a bit worried, he's not usually this late. But it has happened before so I don't mind so much. Soon my mind starts to wonder where he is when there's a knock at the door. It can't be Ron, He'd never knock. I slowly walk towards the door and look through the peep-hole. Muggle police stand outside the house. Cautiously I open the door and invite the officers in.

"Sorry, where you eating?" The tallest man asks, He's visibly muscular even through the uniform. He takes off his hat and looks at he half heartedly. His olive skin glowing in the light in the dinning room.

"No it's for my fiancé, he should be home soon" I smile politely at both the men. I notice the smaller, but equally muscular man look at the floor and furrow his brows sadly. The other just looks at me.

"Are you miss Granger?" The smaller one asks, he sounds cautious of what he's saying. I reply with a simple nod, scared of the oncoming news, _why on earth are these men here?_ I feel my heart pumping faster than normal. My breathing is heavy as panic sets in.

"Is your fiancé Mr Weasley?" My breath hitched at the mention of his name. _This can't be good. _is all I think, nothing more, nothing less, scared to let my mind wonder. All I can muster is a nod, because if I start speaking now, who knows what I'll say.

"I'm afraid Mr Weasley was in an accident" That was it, those words threw me off the edge and no matter how hard I tried to stop it, I couldn't. Tears started rushing down my face and the two male officers looked at me sympathetically. Neither of them found any joy in telling me Ron was hurt. But that is all it is. He's just hurt. Nothing else.

"How b-bad?" Is all I manage to say. It was difficult enough to say this. From the way they looked at each other, it wasn't a mild injury. Maybe he needs his leg amputated. I need to get him to st mungo's.

"I'm sorry miss Granger. But there was a gang shooting and, he-" The taller man took a deep breath unable to say the words he knows he must. The other man steps in, his features look a lot sharper than the other mans.

"Miss, We're sorry to say that he didn't make it out of the accident. He was shot several times, once in the heart. There was nothing we could do." They both look at me, waiting or my reply. I start falling to the floor as my knees give up. I'm caught by the smaller man, he's just as strong as he looks. He sets me lightly to the floor and hugs me. It's strange to think that a complete stranger has taken the job of comforting me in my own home. I start choking and screaming. My face is red and blotchy from crying but I can't bring myself to stop. They won't stop coming.

"you mus-must be wro-wrong. He can't ju-just DIE" I scream the last word and cause more tears flood down my face.  
>"Sir-" I'm cut off by his deep, yet soothing voice.<p>

"Don't worry about formalities, I'm Dean, this is Sam. We tried to save him. We did. And I'm sorry we couldn't" I just cling to him and cry harder. Why is he being so nice?

I don't know what to do, what to say. I'm stuck in the moment of finding out Ron was dead. It was murder. After everything we went through. All the times we went on quests to find the horcruxes. And now he's dead. A memory and I'm here, left in the now, without the man I love.

Dean slowy stands bringing me up with him, he has a firm grip on my arms to try and steady me. He speaks slowly in an attempt to calm me. "Do you have any family you can stay with? Just until you're back on your feet. It can't be easy for you, loosing someone you love so dearly.

I try to clear my throat but it comes out as a pathetic cough. "Y-yes, urm my, his mother wou-would allow me to-to stay there" I feel him nod against me. I'm still buried deep in his shoulder, feeling safe in his arms which he has wrapped around my waist. They offered to drive me to Molly and Arthur's to deliver the news. I grabbed a bag and some things, not really caring what I bring with me. As I descend the staires I see tyhe plate of food I prepared for Ron. No point letting it go to waste.

"Would you like some chicken?" I managed to stop crying enough to be able to speak. "No point letting good food go to waste. It's not like anyone else is going to eat it" I start crying heavier and try to control my breathing. The both deny the food so I grab the plate and take it to the kitchen. I grab a plastic container and give it to the smaller man, Dean. He smiles gratefully at me and accepts it. I direct them but I don't really remember it. I feel numb, there is minimum talking in the car, they are both very respectful to the fact that It still hasn't sunk in properly.

When we arrive it's clear the clock Molly has in her kitchen has told her the news, she hugs me tightly which just makes me cry more. I may have lost a fiancé but this is the second son she has lost. it must be even worse for her. She invites the men in for tea as a thank you and they accept. Giving their condolences. I'm sent up stairs to unpack my things. I decide to go and see George, I don't really know what compelled me to do it.

His face was bright red and his cheeks were soaked with tears, I go in and hug him. I have a feeling I'll be hugging a lot of people. He cries in my shoulder and I in his. It's peaceful and I feel a little better.

"How'd it happen" His voice was barely audible but I just managed to hear him. I don't want to tell him. I don't want to ever have to say the words but I know he deserves to know, being his brother.

"He- he was shot" It's all I can say before tears spill out again. I hate crying but I just can't make it stop. No matter how hard I try.


End file.
